Safe and Sound
by DreamOutLoud99
Summary: Dan and Natalie go to Siberia to hunt the Vespers, but when Dan's life is in jeopardy, Natalie will learn how much she truly loves him.
1. A Mission Is Assigned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Safe and Sound. If I did Dan and Natalie would've gotten together long ago **

**A/N: I tried switching between perspectives without saying "Dan's POV" or "Natalie's POV" but it might not work as well as I thought.**

Dan Cahill strode into the Cahill Command Center. He hated going to family meetings, but sadly he had no choice. He took a seat under the sign that said "Madrigal". Dan looked to his left, expecting to see his sister Amy's boyfriend, Ian Kabra, under the Lucian sign. Instead he saw Natalie, the girl he's loved since the clue hunt six years ago.

"Okay guys," Amy said into the microphone. Ever since the clue hunt, she didn't stutter. "So you're probably wondering why we called you here."

Natalie looked up when she heard Amy speak. She glanced over at the Madrigals and saw Dan. She absolutely loved Dan, but she knew that he repulsively hated her. Her attention turned back to Amy.

"We have found out there are Vespers located in Siberia." Dan was shocked. He didn't know anything about this! Amy continued, "We need to send two of you to Siberia to located and destroy the Vespers. Any volunteers?"

Dan and Natalie were the first two to raise their hands. "Okay so Dan Cahill of the Madrigals," Amy gave her brother a look of confusion, "and Natalie Kabra of the Lucians. Start packing, you leave for Siberia in two days."

As the crowd started to disperse, Natalie noticed Dan coming towards her.

"Hi, Natalie" he said, shaking her hand. His beautiful green eyes stared into hers.

"Hey, Dan" she replied, smiling. "So how are we going to take down the Vespers?"

"How about we meet up tomorrow to figure it out?" Dan suggested.

"Okay, meet me at my house at 11:00 am," Natalie replied. Dan nodded and walked towards Amy as Natalie tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Dan, why'd you volunteer for the Siberia mission?" Amy inquired.

"I just thought it'd be a good experience," Dan replied hesitantly.

"Really? Because I thought it had something to do with the fact Natalie volunteered!" Amy retorted.

Dan's stomach flip-flopped at the mention of her name. Amy was right; he wanted to spend more time with Natalie. The way her black hair fell just below her shoulders and how her smile could light up anyone's day. And her amber eyes, wow! They melted him like butter. Oh great now he was sounding like a sap!

"Dan!" Amy shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "I said it's too dangerous for you to go to Siberia!"

Dan gave her a look. "I'm a Cahill! I've seen things no other seventeen-year-old should see. Don't you remember the clue hunt?"

Amy was going to respond, but she saw unfocus in his eyes. Dan was gone, lost within himself again.


	2. Planning the Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, **_**Set Fire To The Rain **_**by Adele or anything else you recognize.**

**A/N: I'll try to put up a new chapter every day, though please don't get mad if a new one doesn't go up. Please review, they mean a lot to me.**

Natalie threw clothes into her suitcase. The young seventeen-year-old was anxious and excited for her mission. She was also ecstatic to know that Dan was coming along with her. She finished packing and climbed into bed.

The next morning, she jumped out of bed. Natalie pulled on her designer dress, along with her Gucci watch, Prada handbag, and Channel sunglasses.

At about 11:05 am, Dan rang her doorbell.

"Hey!" Natalie greeted him as he walked into her house.

"Ready to think of our battle plan?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's head to the park so my annoying brother won't bother us."

The two of them headed to the park and sat down on a bench.

"Okay, so after we land in Siberia, we need to find the Vesper's hideout," Natalie began.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," Dan said with a smirk. A light breeze flew through his dirty blonde hair and it made Natalie's heart melt.

"_No,"_ she thought to herself. _"Stay focused on the mission."_

Dan pulled a map of Siberia from his backpack. "I stole this from Amy." He pointed to a red X in the center of the map. "This is the Vesper's hideout."

"Perfect!" Natalie smiled. That smile could melt Dan's heart. "So what do we do once we're in?"

Dan smiled. "I could go in and use some of my awesome ninja skills to take them out!" he joked.

Natalie laughed. "Yes! And then we could blow up the place and run in slow motion like they do in the action movies!" She started to move in slow motion for emphasis.

Dan chuckled. Natalie was actually pretty cool. And she didn't think he was a dweeb for liking ninjas!

Natalie's face turned serious. "Wait that's it!" she exclaimed. "We use a grenade to wipe out the Vespers!" Natalie noticed that there was a lost look in Dan's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We actually have to kill them," Dan murmured. He looked into Natalie's eyes. "I hate this."

"So do I," Natalie agreed. "But we have to do this. If we don't they might wipe out all of the Cahills."

"But doesn't that make us stoop to their level?" Dan asked. "I caused so much destruction during the clue hunt, am I just as bad as they are?"

"Dan listen to me," Natalie began. "You are not a bad person! A bad person would not have volunteered to save their family!"

Dan had tears in his eyes, something Natalie had never seen before. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you," Natalie whispered. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Dan, feeling a burst of courage, leaned in and kissed her.

After what felt like eternity, they broke apart. They started into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Look, Natalie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while," Dan began.

"What is it?"

Dan took a deep breath. "I love you. I've loved you since we went into the gauntlet six years ago."

Natalie smiled. "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him again, and then he engulfed her in a hug.

The new couple decided to walk through the park. They passed by a small band playing "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele.

"Oh I love this song!" Natalie exclaimed. She began to sing along.

"_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I_

_Touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

'_Cause I heard it screaming _

_Out your name, your name"_

Dan stood in awe. "Natalie you have a beautiful voice."

Natalie's face turned red. "Thanks."

Dan looked at his watch and made a face. "We should probably head back. We have along day tomorrow."

The two of them headed back to Natalie's house. They stopped at the door. Natalie turned to look at Dan.

"I had a really nice time today," she said with a smile.

"So did I" Dan replied, returning the smile. Natalie kissed him on the cheek and headed inside.

At about 4:00 am the next morning, Dan grabbed his suitcase and headed to the field where the jet was. He boarded the plane and sat down. About five minutes later, Natalie boarded and sat next to him. She looked exhausted.

Dan smirked. "Tired?"

Natalie glared at him and nodded. She laid her head on Dan's shoulder and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. _"His arms are strong" _she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Carrying Out the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me!**

Natalie woke up to Dan gently shaking her. She sat up and opened her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked Dan.

"The entire plane ride," Dan replied. "We're just about to land in Siberia."

The two of them gathered their things and walked out of the plane when it touched down. They checked into a hotel for the night and fell asleep in each other's arms,

When they awoke, they ate breakfast and then decided to find the Vesper hideout. Dan pulled out his map and the two of them followed it to a large field. In the center was a huge skyscraper that looked seriously out of place.

"I don't think this is the right place," Natalie said doubtfully.

"Wait look!" Dan cried running towards the building. "The sign says Persevs. That's an anagram for Vespers!"

"Dan that's brilliant!" she exclaimed. "So what now?"

Dan thought for a moment. "I'll go in and plant the grenade."

Natalie was shocked. "By yourself? No way! I'm coming with you!"

Dan put his hands on her shoulders. "No, if anything were to happen to you I'd never be able to live with myself."

Natalie was on the verge of tears. "B-but D-Dan," she stammered.

"Shh," Dan whispered. "I need you to stay strong. I-I might not come out of this alive."

The tears spilled out of Natalie's eyes. "Dan, don't say that!" she cried.

"But it's the truth!" Dan explained, tears welling up in his own eyes. "I'll never let you go, even if I die."

"Don't leave me here along," Natalie whispered, looking into Dan's jade green eyes.

"I have to," Dan said, barely audible. "There's one more thing. Natalie, I want you to sing to me one last time."

Choking back her tears, Natalie began to sing.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound._

As she finished the song, tears streamed down her face. She buried her head in Dan's shoulder and sobbed.

"Shh," Dan calmed her. "I have to go. I love you Natalie Kabra."

Natalie looked up at him. "I love you too, Daniel Cahill." Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her like it'd be their last.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Dan gave Natalie one last hug and headed into the building.

Less than a minute later the building exploded.

Natalie fell to her knees as a new wave of tears flooded her cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, Natalie arrived back in Attelboro, Massachusetts. She was greeted by the whole team; Amy, Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ned, Ted, Sinead, Nellie, Alistair, and Fiske.

"Natalie you're back!" Amy cried. Her face turned from joy to worry. "Where's Dan?" Natalie couldn't respond as tears filled her eyes.

There were gasps through the crowd. Amy's hand flew to her mouth as she cried. Ian put her arm around her. Even he got teary eyed. Dan, their friend and family member, was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One year later, an eighteen-year-old Natalie lay quietly on her bed. It was one year since the explosion. One year since her true love was ripped away from her. One year since her heart had been broken.

The pain was so bad that not even shopping could make her feel better. And Amy was worse, if that was even possible. She stayed in her room all day. The only people she talked to were Ian, Natalie, and Sinead. When would the pain go away?

As she lay there, she heard a voice singing outside her bedroom door.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed_

_Tonight._

That voice, it sounded so familiar! Natalie froze. It couldn't be! She raced across the room and flung the door open.

**A/N: That's my lame attempt at a cliffhanger! I'm sorry to announce that the next chapter will be the last . Please, please, please, REVIEW!**


	4. A Fairytale Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: I'm really sad to announce this is the last chapter. But don't worry, I'll try (key word there is **_**try**_**) to write a new story soon. For now please read, review, and enjoy!**

"Dan!" she cried. She threw herself into his arms and cried.

"Natalie" he breathed. Dan hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

Natalie looked into those jade-green eyes she never thought she'd never see again. "I've missed you too."

Dan looked at her. Her deep amber eyes were filled with tears. The sight almost made _him_ cry! The guilt for making her upset for a year was stronger than ever. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay, as long as you're here now, I can't be mad at you. So where have you been?" she asked him.

"Siberia. I barely made it out of that building last year. I was knocked out by the explosion." Natalie's eyes widened. "I had lost my phone and money so I couldn't call or come home. I eventually got a job and made enough money to come home."

Natalie gave him another hug. "Amy and I, well, we haven't been the same. Amy locks herself in her room and I," Natalie paused, looking down, "I keep having nightmares about that night."

Dan lifted her chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Then he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, making up for a year of being apart. Happiness and relief surged through the kiss. Time seemed to stand still.

After what felt like days, maybe months, quite possibly a lifetime, they broke apart. Dan suddenly looked nervous.

"Natalie, all that time away from you in Siberia made me realize something." He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "I love you, more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Natalie's eyes and all she could do was nod. She gave him yet another hug. She was overjoyed is an understatement. She gave him another kiss before grabbing his hand. "I think we should go tell Amy you're alive."

They arrived at the Cahill Mansion about ten minutes later. Amy opened the door and screamed. She attacked Dan with a hug. The whole crew appeared and after a huge round of hugs, Dan explained his story.

"There's one more thing," Dan began with a glance at Natalie. She held up her left hand to reveal the ring. Amy, Nellie, and Sinead squealed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another year later, a nineteen-year-old Natalie walked down the aisle in a long white dress. After the priest said the vows, the couple said, "I do" and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Aww that's it! That's the end of the story! I really appreciate all the reviews! Until next time! **

**~DreamOutLoud99**


End file.
